Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates a dental restoration producing system for producing a dental restoration from a dental mill blank with a through-hole, an operation method of the system, a program for the system, and a dental mill blank for use in the system.
Description of the Related Art
In the dental field, a method of preparing of a dental restoration by cutting of a block or a disk which are dental mill blanks using CAD/CAM technique is known.
For example, PCT International Publication No. WO 2014/013824 (WO2014/013824A1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-502178 (JP 2007-502178 A) disclose that a dental restoration for implanting is prepared by cutting a dental mill blank with a bolt hole preliminarily formed.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-507316 (JP2004-507316 A) discloses that a dental restoration is prepared by cutting a dental block in a columnar shape, or in a quadratic prism shape.